Super Mario World: Super Mario Advance 2
Virtual Console (Wii U): |genre=2D Platformer |modes=1-2 players |ratings= |media= |input= }} Super Mario World: Super Mario Advance 2 (known in Japanese as simply Super Mario Advance 2, スーパーマリオアドバンス2 Sūpā Mario Adobansu Tsū) is a remake of Super Mario World made for the Game Boy Advance and developed by Nintendo Entertainment Analysis and Development (EAD). It is the second title in the ''Super Mario Advance'' series and was released in Japan on December 14, 2001, in North America on February 11, 2002, and in Europe and Australia in April 2002. There are numerous gameplay, visual, and level design changes from the original game, but the most noticeable alteration is making the game for one player only instead of two. However, Luigi was still usable, but this time as an alternate character who jumps higher than Mario but runs slightly slower. The game was successful, selling over 5,460,000 copies worldwide, with at least 3,290,000 copies in the United States. The Mario Bros. classic game has been included in the game (like the other Super Mario Advance games), with multiplayer. Super Mario World: Super Mario Advance 2 was re-released on the Wii U's Virtual Console in Japan on April 3, 2014, and in North America on December 25, 2014, and in Europe and Australia in March 2016. Gameplay and premise The gameplay and plot are the same as in the original version of Super Mario World for the Super Nintendo Entertainment System. Players take control of either Mario or Luigi, adventuring through Dinosaur Land to foil the evil King Bowser and his Koopalings, who have kidnapped Princess Peach (formerly known to the Western world as Princess Toadstool) and imprisoned seven of the native Yoshis in eggs. Players navigate through the game's worlds via an overworld map featuring paths connecting to action panels, Fortresses, etc. The playfields of the levels are populated with obstacles and enemies, with the player traversing the stage by making use of basic techniques from the NES ''Mario'' titles, like running, jumping, swimming, dodging, and defeating enemies; and those new to the original Super Mario World, like the Spin Jump. The same power-ups from the original release are retained, including the basic power-ups of the Super Mushroom, Fire Flower, and Starman; and the Cape Feather, introduced in the original game. The Super Mushroom increases Mario or Luigi's size; the Fire Flower gives him a fireball attack; the Starman makes him invincible; and the Cape Feather allows him to fly and to attack enemies by spinning. Also returning is Yoshi, the Mario brothers' sidekick and riding mount from the original Super Mario World, who is able to eat most enemies and gain special abilities from holding colored Koopa shells in his mouth. The game also contains blue, yellow, and red Yoshis, which become available to Mario and Luigi from any level in the game after he has found their eggs in Star World and fed them enough enemies to grow them to maturity. When holding any Koopa shell in his mouth, these Yoshis gain the ability that corresponds to its own color, in addition to that of the shell. Outside of the main mode of play, players may also play a remake of the Mario Bros. game, included in all other games in the Super Mario Advance series, which supports anywhere from one to four players. Controls Game Boy Advance * : Move * : Spin Jump * : Jump / Select level * : Run (with ) / Shoot fireball (as Fire Mario) * : Pan camera / Toggle world map camera * : Pause * : Use item in Item Storage / Show stats Wii U * : Move * : Spin Jump * : Jump / Select level * : Run (with ) / Shoot fireball (as Fire Mario) * : Pan camera / Toggle world map camera * : Pause * : Use item in Item Storage / Show stats Changes from the original game Super Mario Advance 2 has considerably less significant differences from the game it ports than the first Super Mario Advance. Nevertheless, the game contains many gameplay, visual, and other changes from the original Super Mario World, which are explained as follows. Gameplay The most noticeable gameplay alteration is the removal of the original two-player feature, making the game for only one player. Because of this, Luigi is reworked as an optional character, who can be swapped out with Mario by pressing on the world maps. As in the special compilation cartridge Super Mario All-Stars + Super Mario World, Luigi has his own sprite set independent of Mario's; however, this one is based on the appearance of his sprite in the first Super Mario Advance. In addition, he plays differently from Mario in several ways. Luigi jumps higher but more slowly than Mario, and scuttles in midair as he jumps, but he suffers from worse traction and lower running speed than his brother. When Luigi flies using the Cape, he flies slightly higher than Mario, but not as fast; and Fire Luigi's fireballs bounce higher than Fire Mario's. When Luigi is riding him, Yoshi does not instantly swallow enemies; instead, he can spit them out and use them to attack other enemies, automatically swallowing them after a brief amount of time. Finally, if Luigi hits a Coin Block, all of the coins inside it will spill out of the block at once instead of collecting them one by one. The Fall event, previously made available after the player cleared the Special Zone, is now locked when the player has cleared all 96 exits, and not only Koopa Troopas, Bullet Bills, and Piranha Plants, but also Goombas and Pokeys have their appearances changed. Dragon Coins are added to levels that did not originally have them (such as Ghost Houses and Fortresses), and if the player manages to collect all 480 coins in a single file, they have their appearance changed to bear the image of Princess Peach. A status menu is added, accessible by pressing on the world maps, which allows players to check their total play time, score, how many levels they have played (and which brother they used in which levels), and whether or not they have collected all the Dragon Coins in a given level; once all levels have been cleared, the player can press to automatically access the levels that they select. After the colored Yoshis have been unlocked in Star World, eggs contained in ? Blocks will spawn different colored Yoshis depending on which power-up Mario or Luigi is equipped with. The save system is updated to allow players to save at any time, whether on the playfield or in the world maps, and to even save the player's life count and power-ups. The maximum life count is raised to 999, and the maximum number of extra lives the player can get from jumping on or hitting enemies is raised from three to five; additionally, by earning at least 10 consecutive lives, a flower and text stating how many lives the player earned scrolls across the screen. Other gameplay changes in this edition include players reverting only to super form and keeping their reserve items upon being hit when in caped or fire form; the eggs that Yoshi produces upon eating ten consecutive berries containing different items for different colors of Yoshis; raising the point values for climbing Koopas and the enemy Chargin' Chuck, while decreasing the point value for kicking a Grab Block into another or an enemy; as the GBA lacks the and buttons, Fire Mario can no longer shoot fireballs while holding Shells or Grab Blocks; removing the special button combination for reentering completed castle and fortresses, so that these areas are not accessible until after the final battle has been won; raising the time limit for Bowser's Castle from 400 to 800 (or 600 if the castle is entered through the Back Door); displaying the timer in the Top Secret Area and during the fight with Bowser; featuring the full HUD during the final boss battle instead of just the reserve item; saving the player's best scores for the levels in the Special Zone after that is cleared; and in a Bonus Game, when Mario/Luigi wins or loses, he performs a V sign or looks down with sadness, respectively. After Mario/Luigi wins in a Bonus Game, rather than the icons flashing, it shows lines, which makes it easier to see how the bonus was achieved. Defeating enemies while sliding down slopes contains a point chain. Also, Mario/Luigi is capable of climbing beanstalks faster. In this version, the color of the Yoshi that hatches from eggs found in ? Blocks depends on two things: whether a Yoshi of a particular color has been found and fed in Star World, and which power-up Mario or Luigi is equipped with. The possible outcomes are as follows (forms written in italics will always spawn that particular Yoshi, assuming it has already been found in Star World, whereas forms that are not written in italics will randomly spawn a Yoshi among those which have already been unlocked): *Green Yoshi for Small Mario, Super Mario, Fire Mario (if Red Yoshi has not been found yet), and Caped Mario (if Blue Yoshi has not been found yet). *Yellow Yoshi for Small Mario, Super Mario, Fire Mario (if Red Yoshi has not been found yet), and Caped Mario (if Blue Yoshi has not been found yet). *Red Yoshi for Small Mario, Super Mario, Fire Mario, and Caped Mario (if Blue Yoshi has not been found yet). *Blue Yoshi for Small Mario, Super Mario, Fire Mario (if Red Yoshi has not been found yet) and Caped Mario. Also, Yoshi will lay an egg containing an item after eating ten red berries. The SNES version always produced a Super Mushroom, though in this version, the item depends on the Yoshi's color: *Green Yoshi - Super Mushroom *Yellow Yoshi - Super Star *Red Yoshi - Fire Flower *Blue Yoshi - Cape Feather Other Level design The design of certain levels is altered as follows: *The levels without Dragon Coins in them had the coins added. *There are more Message Blocks throughout the levels than in the original game. *Yoshi's House has ten berries instead of seven. *The Super Mushroom in the last room of Lemmy Koopa's castle is changed to a Cape Feather. *In the seventh room of Bowser's Castle (featuring Bowser statues that spit out flames), the first statue does not spit out flames. Art Some colors, text, and animations are altered as follows: *With the GBA being technically inferior to the SNES, the developers reduced the display resolution to fit better on the GBA (resulting in a "screen crunch"), and brightened the original color palettes to accommodate the absence of a backlight in the handheld's original model. *The Mario brothers' overalls were changed to the standard blue. *Peach's sprites were redesigned to more accurately resemble her official appearance (incorporating her established lighter dress color, hair thickness, and blue earring coloration). *Bowser and Yoshi's arm colors were corrected to their main skin colors. *The Pidgit Bill is redesigned to look like the original Pidgits from Super Mario Bros. 2. *The brown boss door in the Chocolate Fortress stage, the only one of its kind in the SNES version, is recolored red like the rest of the boss doors. *The eggs of the seven captured Yoshis are recolored to fit the coloring of the Yoshis trapped inside of them. *The Koopalings and Bowser gain an additional finger on their hands. *After the 96 exits are completed, most Message Blocks congratulate the player on finding the secret world and completing all the exits. *The heading "Point of Advice" on Message Blocks is changed to "Tourist Tips". *Some creatures, such as Mega Moles, Dolphins, Wigglers, Lakitus, Volcano Lotuses, Porcu-Puffers, Super Koopas, and even Floating Mines get new alternate defeat sprites, only visible when Yoshi spits them out while being ridden by Luigi. *Magikoopas no longer use the incorrectly-mapped unique palette they had in the original, instead using the default blue, which is mapped correctly. Introduction A pre-title introductory cinema scene is added, where Mario, Luigi, and the princess arrive in Dinosaur Land by hot-air balloon, the brothers fly around Yoshi's Island with capes, and upon their return to the landing spot they find the princess missing and become puzzled; if the player has won the final battle, the ending of the cutscene instead shows the princess being escorted by a Yoshi while Mario and Luigi fly behind. Two other cinematics are added, for when the player has collected all the Dragon Coins and when all the levels have been cleared. Luigi is added to the intro scene where it is stated that the player is in Dinosaur Land and Bowser has kidnapped the princess; he is shown pacing back and forth while Mario is looking up. Magikoopa is added to the "cast list" of enemies after the credits. Cutscenes Following clearing a castle stage, the text is changed as follows: *It now says Mario and Luigi defeated the Koopalings. *Iggy is described as "crazed" rather than "demented," as the latter is considered rude in some regions. *The general flow of the text, and the grammar, has been improved: **Wendy O. Koopa has "sung her swan song" rather than her "last song" **Chocolate Island is called "deliciously dangerous" instead of "dangerous (but tasty)". **After Bowser is defeated, the text after his defeat is shortened, only saying that Mario and Luigi have defeated him. Ending The ending is also altered significantly, as follows: *Both mentions of Mario are accompanied by mentions of Luigi. *Instead of being mentioned as simply "the princess", Peach is now referred to by her now-standard original Japanese name, even though all uses of the name "Princess Toadstool" from the original release are retained. *Whenever the player replays the level after the first time Bowser is defeated, the text simply states: "Mario and Luigi's adventure is over." *Luigi is added in the credits sequence and the return to Yoshi's house. **In the former, Luigi is placed at the end of the line behind the eggs of the trapped Yoshis, but if he was the one who beat Bowser, he would switch places with Mario, and vice-versa. *The "THE END" screen that appears after the enemy parade is completely overhauled: **Mario, Peach, and Luigi are represented with a custom-drawn illustration. **The text is restyled to be red with a navy-blue outline. **The background, though initially white, changes to a grass hill when a camera snapshot is heard. **When this screen is displayed, the player is no longer required to reset the system; they may return to the title screen upon pressing . Sound The soundtrack has been changed as follows: *The quality of the entire soundtrack is downgraded for the GBA's inferior sound chip. *Digital voice acting is contributed for Mario and Luigi by their famed voice actor Charles Martinet, with a combination of new voice clips and those ripped from the first Super Mario Advance game. *The Boos were given laughter effects. *The Koopalings will shriek upon being dumped into lava pools. *New sound effects have also been added for certain actions and events: sliding/skidding, opening the net gates, scanning the map, Amazing Flyin' Hammer Brothers throwing hammers, when a Magikoopa appears, hitting a Bonus Block without collecting 30 coins, and the transition of items in the Roulette Block. *The pitch of the death jingle is increased by 5 semitones. *While Mario/Luigi is in balloon form, the tempo of the music is decreased, and a warning sound is added for when the balloon effect is about to expire. Reception Development and staff As shown in published screenshots, an early build retained the original game's HUD, which was altered in the final to fit in better with the GBA's screen resolution.Source Even the original test levels were left in the game; they can be accessed via a glitch (see below). The game was produced by Mario creator Shigeru Miyamoto, and directed by Hiroyuki Kimura with supervision from original SNES directors Takashi Tezuka and Toshihiko Nakago. The new graphics were designed by Emi Tomita, and the new audio cues were composed by Yasushi Ida and Taiju Suzuki. Glitches These glitches only occur in Super Mario World: Super Mario Advance 2. For a list of glitches that are exclusive to the original Super Mario World or occur in both versions of the game, see here. *After having found all 96 exits, the player can simultaneously press a button and to trigger the status screen, then choose a level and move in an incorrect way going to an incorrect level. Pressing will result in no response, an endless Bonus Game, an actual level, or an inaccessible level like the intro level. Some levels (i.e. #2 Morton's Plains) if beaten will glitch the game drastically if the normal exit is taken or revert to the original overworld if the secret exit is taken. For some reason, getting more than 96 exits through this glitch reverts the overworld back to the normal overworld and saving is fatal. Through this glitch, it is possible for the player to access a test level and unused intro from the original game by going to Star World 3, pressing right on the and simultaneously, and selecting the second Star Road on the list at the level screen. *If Mario/Luigi is riding Yoshi with 999 lives, the player may enter a level with possibly at least a 1-Up Mushroom (i.e. Yoshi's Island 2) that was already beaten, stick Yoshi's tongue to the 1-Up Mushroom, and rapidly press when Yoshi's mouth is full. Upon returning to the map screen from the pause menu, the player's life counter shows up as Y00 (1000). This glitch is temporary, and the life counter resets if the player enters another level. *After completing the game, Mario and Luigi should return to the flattened Yellow Switch Palace, then the player must very quickly press and down on , then select Chocolate Island 3. From there, Mario or Luigi will begin a winding trek back to the flattened Yellow Switch Palace; however, it will display Chocolate Island 3's name instead of "Yellow Switch Palace." Upon pressing , Mario or Luigi will be able to re-enter the Yellow Switch Palace. It should be noted that after returning here, the Yellow ! Switch will not be found at the end as it has already been pressed. Therefore, Mario or Luigi must manually exit the level since there is no other way out. *In the level Outrageous, if Mario or Luigi is riding a Yoshi and falls into the bottomless pit before the last Bullet Bill stand, he can jump off the Yoshi at the very last second and then be damaged by a Bullet Bill. This must be done in a frame-perfect manner. After beating the level, Mario or Luigi will be riding a Silver Yoshi that acts as a Yellow Yoshi. After Silver Yoshi eats all of the red berries in a level, an egg will hatch not to reveal a Super Mushroom, Fire Flower, Cape Feather, or Starman but instead a Beach Koopa. Gallery Logos SMA2 logo.jpg|Logo SMA2 Logo - Japan.png|Japanese logo LogoChinese SMW.png|Chinese logo Miscellaneous SMW Mario2.png|Artwork of Caped Mario mounted on Yoshi SMA2 Art - Mario Presents.png|Artwork of Mario Prima Guide-SMA2.jpg|Prima Games official guide Advance2A.jpg|Early build image 1 Advance2B.jpg|Early build image 2 Advance2C.jpg|Early build image 3 Advance2D.jpg|Early build image 4 Advance2E.jpg|Early build image 5 SMW SMA2-Dinosaur Land Map Artwork.png|Flyer packed in with the game SMW SMA2-Protional Flyer.png|Reverse of the flyer SMA2 PC Cover.jpg|Player's Choice box art SMA2 European box art.jpg|European box art SMA2_iQue_Boxart.jpg|Chinese box art SMA2 iQue Boxart Thumbnail.png|Chinese website thumbnail Screenshots SMA2 Ending 1.png SMA2 Ending 2.png Media References